


'Til the End of the Line

by Lasgalendil



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Fail sex, Feels, Long-Distance Relationship, Missing Scene, Not here for ABC's queer erasure, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: There’s a telephone in every room of every one of Howard Stark’s mansions.





	'Til the End of the Line

“You do of course realize the SSR fronts through the phone company,” Peggy said drily. “And you are, of course, aware that as an Agent of Her Majesty’s government and an employee of the United States I am most undoubtably at any time in danger of being recorded.”  
  
“Aw, Peg! Can’t a girl call ‘cause she misses you?” And yes, it was long distance, and yes, there was the time zone to consider, and yes, perhaps the girls at work would tease her mercilessly when she returned to the Manhattan office, but Angie Martinelli could be extremely persuasive. Even if she weren’t here in person.   
  
“I’ve never done this before,” Peggy admitted, a lump growing in her throat that had nothing to do with passion. 

“Oh, you’re a liar, English,” Angie chided. 

“And you’re a bloody tease,” Peggy shook her head, fond smile spreading despite the threat of tears. “No. I’m afraid I’m not good at this.”

“Aw, c’mon Peg,” Angie wheedled. Peggy rolled her eyes. And that, she thought, was what came of courting an actress. If Angie Martinelli could have all of Broadway wrapped around her little finger with just her voice and expressive eyes, well. A simple English girl didn’t stand a chance. “What would you do? If I was there?”

“I’d tell you to bloody shut up and let me sleep, for starters,” she laughed, wiping at tears that had begun to spill.

“Ooh! Bossy in bed, aren’t we, English?” she could hear Angie rustling about in the covers. The girl was probably hanging over the edge of the bed by now, feet kicking in the air behind her. “And if I didn’t?”

“I’d knock your arse off the bed with one of the pillows,” Peggy continued. 

“And I’d knock you right back.”

That did spark a smile. Genuine. “Darling, you’d be welcome to try.”

“See?” Angie tittered. “Ain’t this fun?”

Peggy sighed. “I do believe we’re going about this all wrong.”

“Why? Judging by how things usually go I say we’re doing just fine!” Angie sang brightly. “Now tell me how you’re gonna get me outta these clothes.”

“Angie, I—“ There was a long silence down the line. 

“Oh, honey. I know. I know. That’s why I’m doing this. You can’t be hangin’ on to the other end of a line all your life.” 

“I simply miss him, darling,” Peggy choked.

“Aw, honey. Of course you do. Of course you do,” Angie soothed. “Tell you what, English, you just tell me all about him. Every bit. Go on. Those phone girls of yours know better than to listen, and they ain’t gonna tease you, either. And if any one of those boys down there gives you trouble, I’ll fly out to LA and sock ‘em on the jaw, okay?”


End file.
